Screen KO
'ed.]] A Screen KO is a type of KO in the series and Super Smash Flash 2 where a character falls and crashes into the screen while making a sound when they are sent flying above the blast line. Unlike in the main Super Smash Bros. games up until , characters normally hit the screen with their back. In SSF2. characters hit the screen with their front and make facial expressions. The screen will also crack, adding to the effect that the character is breaking the camera. Unlike in the main Super Smash Bros. games, only one character can be Screen KO'd at a time, any other upper blast line KOs will be Star KOs until the Screen KO is finished. There is a fair bit of controversy surrounding the idea that, since the choice of Star KO and Screen KO is random, two players may end up being KO'd at different times, even though they hit the top blast line at the same time. If both players are on their last stock, this could determine the match. Gallery Screenshots Screen KO - Mario.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Luigi.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Peach.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Bowser.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Donkey Kong.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Yoshi.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Wario.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Link.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Zelda.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Sheik.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Samus.gif| ' screen KO animation. Screen KO - Zero Suit Samus.gif| ' screen KO animation. Screen KO - Kirby.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Meta Knight.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Bandana Dee.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Fox.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Falco.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Pikachu.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Jigglypuff.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Pichu.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Mr. Game & Watch.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Pit.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Marth.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Ness.gif| ' screen KO animation. Screen KO - Captain Falcon.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Isaac.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Chibi-Robo.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Sandbag.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Sonic.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Tails.gif| ' screen KO animation. Screen KO - Mega Man.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - PAC-MAN.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Bomberman.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Lloyd.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Black Mage.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Sora.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Goku.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Luffy.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Naruto.gif| 's screen KO animation. Screen KO - Ichigo.gif| 's screen KO animation. Early designs Kirby old SC KO.png| 's first early screen KO animation. Kirby new SC KO.png|Kirby's second early screen KO animation. Screen KO.gif| 's early screen KO animation. See also *KO *Star KO Category:Game physics Category:Smash physics Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series